outrageousfandomcom-20200214-history
Outrageous Fortune Series 2
Series 2 of ''Outrageous Fortune'' ran from September 5 to December 19, 2006 and featured a Christmas Special on December 26. This series consisted of 17 episodes including the special. Synopsis The Wests are a one-family crime wave with a proud tradition in thievery, larceny and petty crime. Or at least they used to be. At the beginning of the first series of Outrageous Fortune, family matriach Cheryl West decided enough is enough - the family must clean up their act and go straight. They tried. Sort of. Well, most of them gave it a bash, but its not easy being a saint when you have the DNA of a sinner. The Second series of Outrageous Fortune picks up the story of the West Family and their attempts to stay out of trouble - but one major thing has changed: Wolf is out; on home detention, to be precise. And he, for one, never bought into Cheryl's grand plan for his family. Cast Core Recurring Episodes Episode 1: Thy Name Is Woman September 5, 2006 The West family is attacked on all fronts by an evil malevolent force. Episode 2: Think Yourself A Baby September 12, 2006 Van's sperm becomes the stuff of legend and Munter takes the piss; Hoochie Mama turns it all the way up to 11; and Pascalle gets herself a man. Episode 3: The Secrets Of My Prison House September 19, 2006 Wolf feels violated; Pascalle's new boyfriend has the hots for an entirely different member of the family; and Loretta and Grandpa repair a few fences while cracking a safe. Episode 4: This Two-Fold Force September 26, 2006 Loretta fights a double-headed parental monster; tries to flout family tradition and may be batting for the other team; and Van and Munter are the Cray Brothers. Episode 5: Shall We To The Court? October 2, 2006 Jethro puts himself on the stand as Van becomes Sparky’s private fantasy; a Hoochie Mama fantasy gets a man literally crotchless; and Pascalle fantasises about Hayden’s marital intentions. Episode 6: The Affliction Of His Love October 10, 2006 Three women are prisoners of love – and two men are knights in shining armour. Episode 7: All That Fortune, Death And Danger Dare October 17, 2006 A little knowledge can be a dangerous thing: Cheryl gets wind of the Big Job, and her attempts to save Van from Wolf and peril have big consequences; and Pascalle decides to share the love and takes up a temporary career in nursing. Episode 8: The Steep And Thorny Way To Heaven October 24, 2006 Wolf goes to work; Van goes to the rescue and Cheryl goes to purgatory. Episode 9: To Be, Or Not To Be October 31, 2006 Wolf’s disappearance gives everyone a chop to chew on; Cheryl doubts her future with Judd; Pascalle goes bush; and Van fears the wrath of Tyson. Episode 10: The Indifferent Children of the Earth November 7, 2006 Cheryl audits her life and Loretta finds she has trusted her education to a worthy opponent. Episode 11: Get Thee to Bed November 14, 2006 There are all manner of bedfellows – some more unlikely than others. Episode 12: By A Brother's Hand November 21, 2006 Van tries to buy a dream home and Pascalle finds her dream job. Meanwhile Munter’s middle name is Iago; Judd feels like Judas; and Jethro does a Hamlet. Episode 13: An Old Man Is Twice A Child November 28, 2006 Grandpa’s safe cracking attempts nearly bring down the house, and also raise a ghost; and Loretta gets the awful truth about a very important question. Episode 14: Fathers, Mothers, Daughters, Sons December 5, 2006 If you accidentally sleep with your half-brother, can that be counted as incest? Episode 15: O God! December 12, 2006 When the least likely person finds salvation, Cheryl stands to lose; and Pascalle decides she needs to be born again. Episode 16: Now Cracks A Noble Heart (Final) December 19, 2006 Cheryl is happy at last, but hasn’t reckoned on a lone Wolf with big plans Christmas Special: Wherein Our Saviour's Birth is Celebrated December 26, 2006 Outrageous Fortune: The Movie (Christmas Special): A traditional Kiwi Christmas with a uniquely West family twist. Wolf's in prison to stay, Judd's in prison and trying to get out. The family goes to Tutaekuri Bay for their annual summer holiday. Category:Outrageous Fortune